


Once a Good Girl Goes Bad

by captainamergirl



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: 10 sentence fic, Gen, mother-daughter relationships are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: She's gone forever...





	Once a Good Girl Goes Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Paige should have been killed off. I think the actress and character had lots of potential. This is one way she could have been written. So basically this is 10 sentences of her showing her new bad-ass side. Or what could have been her bad-ass side if the writers had had more vision.

**Directions** – “I don’t take direction from you anymore, Mommy Dearest, so butt the hell out of my life,” Paige screams at Eve when shows up at a wild party in the wee hours and tries to drag Paige out of there.  
  
**Climb** – She doesn’t give a second thought to climbing into bed with a frat guy she just met; after all, if her mother can bone her boyfriend, then Paige has earned the right to fuck anyone she pleases.  
  
**Bury** – Taking a pill and chasing it with another and still another is supposed to help her push down the pain; it’s not supposed to almost kill her.  
  
**Insult** – Even after nearly dying, as she lays broken and defeated in a hospital bed, she still finds it in herself to call out Eve when she shows up, _claiming_ to be worried about Paige.  
  
**Beginning** – Paige begins to miss JJ by Christmastime; even allowing him to give her a quick peck on the cheek under the mistletoe.  
  
**Decision** – “It’s a bad decision, Paige – going back to JJ, you know it is,” Eve shouts at her daughter who just flips her the bird and walks out of the room.  
  
**Pretty** – Why is that every time JJ tells Paige she’s pretty, she actually feels sick; wondering if he finds her as desirable as he did her mother.  
  
**Maternal** – Mother’s Day rolls around and Paige is _almost_ tempted to go see Eve but ultimately changes her mind; after all, with a mother like Eve who needs enemies?  
  
**Little** – “I don’t understand you, Paige,” Eve cries, “you forgave JJ but you can’t give me so much as a tiny inch of understanding?”  
  
**Hurt** – “No one ever hurt me like you did,” Paige tells Eve, “and I won’t ever give you the chance to do it again.”


End file.
